Secrets never told
by Shio - Bliss Co
Summary: Sasori has never told Deidara the three most difficult words to say. And when he finally gets the chance, the world turns against him. Song fic SasoDei


_Title: Secrets never told  
Author: Shio_

Shio: Alright! My first fanfiction by myself! It's a song fic, yadda yadda. I do not own The song whi is Here without you by 3 Doors down. I do not own any of the charecters either. So...I think that takes care of everything...well, R&R Read and Review please!

_

* * *

_

When my parents died.

I thought I could never love again... 

_Until he came into _

_my life._

**A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**

"Danna, un! Why are you in such a trance?" The blonde asked turning around to meet Sasori's brown eyes with his blue ones. "You've been really quiet, un." 

_Deidara, do you think... I can tell you about my past now?_

"It's none of your business, brat." Sasori stared at Deidara emotionless. 

Deidara smiled. "Oh. You're thinking about me again, un? Com on, something's bothering you, un. What is it?"

_You have no idea._

Sasori grunted and his partner only laughed. "See, un? I knew it." 

_You're eyes...they seemed to see through everything _

I was trying to hide from you. 

"Deidara, you have been getting quite annoying lately." Sasori looked away from Deidara.

**But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face **

_It was a lie. But..._

_I couldn't tell you_

_How important you are to me._

"You can be so mean at times Danna, un." Deidara spoke. 

_Those words struck something in me._

Deidara smiled. "Well, at least I know you LOVE me, un." 

_You're right, I do. _

So wait for me, Deidara._

* * *

_

Sasori stood there, in front of the two women, the women he would fight. "I won't lose this fight." He lifted his head up, death in his chocolate eyes. "Now die!"

_Because, I know someone's waiting._

_For me..._

_So I can't die_

_Not yet._

_  
I still have to tell him..._

The pink haired girl jumped back and tossed her kunai straight at Sasori.

**I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time **

Sasori hit it out of the way with a sword and jumped over to another woman. One of older age. His grandmother. "It's your time grandmother, you gave me false hope. I can never forgive you for that. False hope that made me break inside." He lifted the sword high, and pierced the air with it, aiming for the old woman's chest. "So, please die!"

"NO!"

_That I LOVE HIM._

**I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me **_  
_

_  
_Sasori's eyes widened as the sword went through the pink haired woman, instead of his grandmother. "Why'd you save her, girl? Everyone had their time, and her time was now! Just let her die!"

The pink haired girl looked at him with emerald eyes full of fury and sadness. "Never!"

Sasori growled and dislocated his shoulder, pulling a blade out from his arm, he aimed right at the girls neck. "Then, Die!"

**The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go **

Blood silently dripped from Sasori's mouth. "W-what?" With clicking joints he looked down at his chest, where his 'heart' was. Swords. Swords! Stabbed right threw his heart! He looked left. "Father?" Right. "Mother?" He slightly shook. "It can't be...NO!"

The puppets he made...so long ago. The puppets that made him feel so happy.

_No, it's not over yet, it can't be._

**I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me **

"Well, at least the poison will kill the little girl. A life for a life."

The girl ran at him and slammed her fist into his wooden face, cracking it.

"Its no use. I can't feel anything, girl."

_Yes, I can't feel. _

And you know that Deidara. 

_So why do you love me? _

Who couldn't feel your touches.

Who couldn't respond to your kisses. 

"Well, at least tell me for someone...That I..." Sasori fell to his knees. Blood seeped more from his 'heart.' "Please, grandmother. Tell him that I love him." Sasori fell to the ground. His wooden body hitting stone. His life forever frozen.

* * *

Deidara slammed into the trunk of a tree. His hair falling from his ponytail. He slid to the ground and spit out the kunai he held in his mouth. Something spread across his heart. Biting his lip, he dodged another attack from a green blur. "I have a bad feeling about this, un." He whimpered and jumped into the trees. "Danna...are you okay? Please be alright, un."

**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love **

Deidara dodged another attack. "I...can't be beaten here, un. Not here!"

_Please be alright,_

_You still haven't told me._

_That you love me yet... _

"Wait for me Danna, un. I'm going to be there soon, just you wait, un."

* * *

Deidara tore through the rock. Looking around franticly, he picked up puppets. "Danna?" Looking around he spotted a splotch of red on the ground. "Danna...un?" Walking over to the puppet he knelt down.

_No...It can't be..._

"D-danna, un?" Deidara began to shake.

_No...you liar! _

You said you'd always be there for me.  


_You said you're art was internal. _

So why are you gone now?  


Deidara curled to the ground silent sobs muffled by Sasori's body.

**I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me **

* * *

Shio: This is my first story by myself. I got insanely bored. I hoped you liked it somewhat. Please R&R! 


End file.
